1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of preparing silicon carbide from silica.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Silicon carbide has been prepared by the reaction of carbon powder and silica by current pass heating. In this method, the heating temperature is about 1900.degree. C. which is very high. Therefore, vaporization of silica occurs. Consequently, the amount of silicon carbide recovered is relatively low. Further, this reaction is a solid phase reaction and requires a long reaction time.
A need exists for a process of producing silicon carbide at high yields with short reaction times.